


A Nice Place To Walk

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P, Fluff, M/M, Parks and Walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: Two people go to the park and have a nice chat. They’ve been here before.





	A Nice Place To Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just fill one of DJL's prompts; it felt unbalanced. So, here I am, writing about how two people can actually go to a park and have a nice chat. 
> 
> Again, thank you to you all who inspire me and offer me support and encouragement, and just safe spaces to be: CC SS and RM. And, of course, readers of Schitt Fic, all my love to you!!!

Two people go to the park and have a nice chat. They’ve been here before. To this place. It started one evening when neither had their own space to speak of, when they didn’t want to spend the evening at their store but weren’t ready to part ways. One of them suggested a walk. The other complained unconvincingly about bugs and public places. They held hands that first stroll, talking about their day - customers and inventory, about their families - annoying sisters and parents that either doted too much or not quite enough. 

The park became a place of solace for them. A quiet place to talk about easy things - spreadsheets and vendors. A place to cry and share truths about hard things - ex-girlfriends and haunted pasts. Their conversations winding and weaving like the paths that crisscrossed the rolling grassy expanse. Until there were no secrets or unknowns. Until the conversations of separate pasts merged into conversations of a shared future. 

So, it makes sense, that on this night, the two people find themselves at the park again to have a nice chat. They talk about cakes and lights, tuxes and suits, guests and vows. And when it's over they hold each other's hands, standing from the bench centered on the grassy hillside, ready to walk the short path home, happy.


End file.
